Unconditional Love
by YunJaeKyuWookLover
Summary: Cinta pertama tidak semestinya menjadi cinta terakhir tetapi siapa yang menyangka kalau cinta pertama bisa menjadi cinta yang abadi untuk selamanya. Cinta adalah sesuatu yang tidak sempurna jika tidak ada perjuangan di dalamnya, dan cinta tidaklah mudah untuk diperjuangkan jika kita menjadi seseorang yang lemah. YunJae, YooSu, MinFOOD, KyuWook, ONESHOT


Title : Unconditional Love

Writer : YunJaeKyuWookLover

Genre : Fluff, Romance, BoyxBoy

Main Pair : Jung Yunho X Kim Jae Joong

Other Cast : Park Yoochun X Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin X Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun X Kim Ryeowook (GS)

Disclaimer : They all are not mine but the story plot is MINE

Warning : Typo(s) everywhere, I'm a new author so please tolerance any mistake(s) in my words, sentences and also paragraph, I'm not using formal language either… hehehehe

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah lama mencintai dirimu, sudikah kamu menjadi kekasihku, Kim Jaejoong-sshi?" ucap seorang namja yang berpenampilan cupu. Si namja memakai kaca mata kuda yang membingkai mata setajam musangnya dan jangan lupakan rambutnya yang ditata sedemikian rapi, sangat rapi malah. Semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi lantas menghentikan semua aktivitas mereka untuk melihat sesi luahan hati cupu Shin Ki University tersebut terhadap Kim Jaejoong, namja paling popular di Universitas itu.

Jaejoong yang pada awalnya sedang bercanda bersama teman-temannya iaitu Changmin sang jenius kampus tetapi doyan makan, Yoochun si playboy cap jidat dan kekasihnya, Junsu si namja super berisik tetapi sangat polos lantas menghentikan tawanya dan memandang Yunho dengan tatapan yang sukar untuk diartikan. Jaejoong terdiam tanpa melakukan apa pun begitu juga Yunho yang terlihat berkeringat dingin menunggu jawaban dari Jaejoong.

"Ckckck, dasar cupu tidak tahu diri" sinis salah satu yeoja yang melihat permandangan tersebut. Si yeoja yang memilik nama lengkap Kim Taeyeon tersenyum sinis bersama delapan temannya yang lain, Tiffany, Sooyoung, Seohyun, Jessica, Sunny, Yoona, Hyoyeon dan Yuri.

"Malangnya nasibmu yang akan ditolak prince kampus ini cupu" sinis namja yang duduk tidak berapa jauh dari Taeyeon dan teman-temannya.

"Ne, Aku menerimamu" jawaban yang keluar dari sepasang cherry lip yang mengoda itu membuat semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang berada di kantin Shin Ki University mendapat serangan jantung mendadak. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar teriakkan tidak terima dari arah kantin tersebut yang membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya menjadi tuli seketika.

 _ANDWAEEEEEE_

Jaejoong tidak mengambil peduli teriakkan dari mahasiswa dan mahasiswi Shin Ki University malah dirinya langsung menarik tangan Yunho yang masih terkejut untuk duduk, menyertai dirinya dan teman-temannya menghabiskan makan siang mereka. Mengabaikan wajah melotot dari Changmin, Yoochun dan Junsu yang masih tidak percaya akan situasi ini.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan bergandengan tangan bersama sang kekasih cupunya yang bernama lengkap Jung Yunho. Namja yang baru menjadi kekasihnya kemarin siang. Mengabaikan pandang penuh menusuk dari semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi, Yunho terlihat behagia bisa mengandeng Jaejoongnya, namja yang sudah dikaguminya semenjak hari dimana Jaejoong melindunginya dari para pembuli kampus.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Ya dasar cupu tidak tahu diri. Melakukan pekerjaan begitu saja tidak becus" ujar seorang namja yang memilik tubuh cukup kekar, Kim Youngwoon atau lebih dikenali dengan nama Kangin. Donghae dan Yesung, teman kepada Kangin hanya tertawa puas melihat Yunho yang terjatuh tanpa mempunyai niatan membantunya.

Yunho hanya terduduk, meringis memegangi perutnya yang baru saja ditendang Kangin beberapa saat yang lalu karna Yunho sedikit terlambat menghantarkan kopi pesanan Kangin seperti biasanya. Yunho sang kutu buku kampus, pelajar biasiswa dan berasal dari keluarga yang sederhana selalu mendapatkan perlakuan yang tidak layak dari para mahasiswa bahkan mahasiswi di Shin Ki University. Bukannya Yunho tidak mahu melaporkannya kepada pihak dosen tetapi dirinya yang terlalu lemah dan tidak memiliki keyakinan diri untuk melawan mereka.

"Mian" rintih Yunho lalu mencoba bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya tetapi malang buatnya karna Kangin sekali lagi menendang tubuhnya tepat di tempat yang sama. Yunho yang tidak siap menerima tendangan tersebut kembali tersungkur ke atas lantai. Gelak tawa penuh kepuasan bisa terdengar di halaman belakang kampus tersebut. Kangin dengan membabi buta, menghajar Yunho tanpa ampun, mencoba melampiaskan ketidak sukaannya.

"Hei kalian, hentikan" teriak seorang namja dari arah kiri. Semuanya langsung memusatkan pandangan mereka ke arah suara tersebut namun ketika menyadari siapa yang datang, ketiga mereka langsung mencoba terlihat ganteng di mata bintang kampus, Kim Jaejoong.

"Ah, Kim Jaejoong-sshi. Apa kamu juga mau ikutan?" tanya Kangin, tersenyum memandang Jaejoong, sang pujaan hati kampus. Walau Jaejoong baru sahaja berpindah ke Shin Ki University beberapa minggu yang lalu tetapi popularitasnya di universitas itu langsung melonjak dikarnakan dirinya yang memiliki tampang setampan dewa yunani dan juga secantik malaikat.

"Hentikan atau ku laporkan perbuatan kalian ke pihak berwajib" ancam Jaejoong sinis lalu melirik ke arah Yunho yang meringis menahan sakit.

"Arra.. Arra.. kau selamat kali ini cupu" ucap Kangin lalu berlalu bersama teman-temannya setelah mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Jaejoong. Jaejoong lantas menghampiri Yunho dan membantunnya untuk bangkit berdiri.

"Are you okay?" tanya Jaejoong sarat akan nada khawatir. Yunho merasakan jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang melihat tatapan mata Jaejoong yang sarat akan perasaan khawatir tapi tidak dapat menutup keindahan doe eyes tersebut. Inikah namanya Love At The First Sight?

Inilah kali pertama Yunho bertatap wajah dengan pangeran kampus mereka karna sebelum ini dirinya tidak pernah melihat sang pengeran ini. Itu dikarnakan Yunho yang lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan kampus dan Yunho mulai menyesali ketidak pekaanya dan sedikit terlambat melihat sang pengeran yang lebih menyerupai malaikat tanpa sayap ini.

 _ **End Of Flashback**_

"Boo, bisa aku menanyakan sesuatu?" tanya Yunho di saat mereka berdua sedang menyiapkan tungasan dari sang dosen di mansion mewah keluarga Kim tersebut. Jaejoong sememangnya berasal dari keluarga yang kaya raya berbeda dari Yunho yang cuma anak dari sebuah panti asuhan, orang tuanya sudah lama meninggal karna kecelakaan di saat usianya baru 5 tahunan.

"Tanya saja bear. Ada apa?" Jaejoong balik menanyakan soalan kepada Yunho. Suaranya yang lembut membuat Yunho mahu tidak mahu tersenyum. Beruntungnya dirinya mendapatkan Kim Jaejoong sebagai kekasihnya karna walau Jaejoongnya bisa dibilang serba sempurna, tetapi Jaejoong ikhlas menerima dirinya yang serba kekurangan ini.

"Kenapa kamu menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu?" tanya Yunho penuh penasaran. Walau Yunho tahu Jaejoong ikhlas menerimanya tetapi dirinya juga tidak bisa menepis perasaan penasaran tersebut. Jaejoong tersenyum lucu mendengar pertanyaan Yunho dan semua itu tidak luput dari sepasang mata setajam musang yang tertutup kaca mata cupu tersebut.

"Karna kamu takdirku" balas Jaejoong, tersenyum memandang ke dalam mata musang Yunho. Yunho balas memandang ke dalam doe eyes Jaejoong dan turut tersenyum lembut. Yunho begitu bahagia memiliki seorang malaikat seperti Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Hyung sampai sekarang aku penasaran, kok kamu nerima Yunho sebagai kekasihmu. Si cupu itu?" tanya Changmin di saat mereka berempat berkumpul di kantin. Yunho sedang ke perpustakaan karna dirinya diminta mengambil beberapa buku rujukkan untuk sesi pembelajaran di kelasnya. Yunho dan Jaejoong mengambil jurusan yang berbeda, Jaejoong dibidang design sedangkan Yunho dibidang business.

Mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di kampus itu tidak melepaskan kesempatan mereka memandang penuh kagum ke arah keempat pangeran kampus mereka. Park Yoochun yang mempunyai karisma yang memabukkan, Shim Changmin yang doyan makan dan jenius tetapi terlihat sangat seksi juga tinggi, Kim Junsu yang super berisik dan polos tetapi mempesona dikala dirinya menyanyi dan Kim Jaejoong si pengeran serba sempurna yang menghanyutkan semua orang hanya melalui tatapan matanya.

"Karna dia takdirku Min" Jawab Jaejoong mudah. Mulutnya tidak berhenti mengunyah kimbap yang dibawanya dari rumah. Jaejoong sudah acap kali di tanyai soalan sedemikian rupa bermula dari saat dirinya menerima Yunho sebagai kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kamu mengetahui dialah takdirmu?" tanya Yoochun pula. Dirinya turut penasaran. Bagaimana bisa seorang Kim Jaejoong menerima Jung Yunho yang cupu itu.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tanpa berniat menjawab soalan dari teman-temannya. Baginya cukup itu yang diketahui mereka. Yoochun, Changmin dan Junsu menyambung memakan makanan mereka dan mencoba mengabaikan pertanyaan mereka yang tidak dijawab Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Hei cupu, putusin Jaejoong oppa. Dia milik kami" ujar seorang yeoja yang bername tag Baek Jin Hee. Dia dan teman-temanya, Go Sung Hee dan Wang Ji Hye menghadang jalan Yunho yang baru keluar dari perpustakaan tersebut.

Yunho tersenyum meremehkan melihat tatapan penuh amarah dan iri dari tiga yeoja tersebut.

"Bagaimana bisa aku memutuskannya jika Jaejoongku saja terlihat bahagia bersamaku" ucap Yunho. Dirinya tidak bisa menjadi lemah jika ingin terus berada di samping Jaejoong. Yunho harus membuktikan dia yang paling pantes buat Boojaenya.

"Dasar cupu tidak tahu diri" marah Ji Hye. Wajahnya terlihat memerah menahan amarah. Begitu juga Jin Hee dan Sung Hee.

"Tapi kenyataannya si cupu inilah yang dipilih Kim Jaejoong" ujar Yunho sinis. Mengabaikan sumpah seranah dari ketiga-tiga yeoja tersebut.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya seseorang dari arah belakang mereka. Ji Hye, Jin Hee dan Sung Hee lantas memutarkan tubuh mereka menghadap ke arah belakang. Jaejoong yang sedang berdiri di belakang mereka hanya memasang tampang penuh tanda tanya. Yunho tersenyum lembut melihat belahan jiwanya sudah datang.

"ah an-anu, kami cuma ingin membantu Yunho-sshi saja Jaejoong oppa" ucap SungHee, sok dekat. Tidak lupa dirinya merapikan menampilannya begitu juga dua temannya yang lain. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Bohong kalau dirinya tidak mengetahui tujuan mereka bertiga bertemu Yunho tetapi Jaejoong mencoba mengabaikkannya.

"ah jadi begitu. Tidak apa-apa, biar oppa saja yang membantu namjachingu oppa. Terima kasih" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum. Ketiga yeoja tersebut terhipnotis melihat senyuman manis dari sang pengeran kampus walau sedikit tidak rela Jaejoong mengelar Yunho, namjachingunya.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu ya oppa" ucap Jin Hee lalu berlalu bersama teman-temannya tidak lupa membungkuk ke arah Jaejoong yang dibalas senyuman dari Jaejoong.

"Mianhae bear" ucap Jaejoong sebaik sahaja mereka bertiga sudah tidak kelihatan. Jaejoong merasa tidak enak melihat Yunho yang terus-terusan diganggu _pengemarnya_.

"Ani, aku baik-baik saja Boojae sayang" Yunho memandang Jaejoong penuh cinta yang dibalas senyuman malu-malu dari Jaejoong. Walau bagi orang lain Yunho itu terlihat cupu tapi bagi Jaejoong, Yunhonya sangat tampan. Bahkan melebihi tampannya Idol Kpop di negara mereka.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Sequel**_

"Joongie hati-hati sayang" ucap seorang yeoja cantik melihat anaknya yang baru berusia 4 tahunan berlari ke sana sini dengan aktifnya. Joongie atau Jaejoong mengabaikan suruhan sang eomma dan tetap berlari aktif di taman sebuah panti asuhan.

Keluarga Kim selalu meluangkan waktu mereka melawat panti asuhan yang dibina Mr. Kim di tiap minggunya. Panti asuhan yang dibina untuk membantu anak-anak yang kehilangan orang tua mereka dan tidak memiliki ahli waris.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum lembut memandang sang anak yang berlari aktif, menyertai anak panti yang lain bermain. Walau mereka berasal dari keluarga yang kaya raya, Ryeowook dan suaminya, Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengajar Jaejoong menjadi sombong dan pemilih. Mereka lebih suka Jaejoong hidup dan membesar secara sederhana.

"Wookie.." Kyuhyun memanggil sang istri untuk menghampiri dirinya. Ryeowook memandang ke arah Jaejoong seketika lalu menghampiri suaminya yang sedang berbincang bersama sang pengurus panti.

Jaejoong yang terlihat senang bergabung bersama anak panti yang lain melihat seorang bocah namja yang memiliki mata setajam musang, sedang duduk menyendiri di bawah sebuah pohon besar tidak jauh dari posisi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kecil langsung memutuskan menghampiri bocah tersebut.

"Hi, Joongie imnida" ucap Jaejoong ramah. Jaejoong lalu menghulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan bocah tersebut. Bocah namja tersebut hanya memandang Jaejoong tanpa ekspresi tetapi tidak lama kemudian sang bocah itu membalas huluran tangan Jaejoong.

"Yunnie imnida" ucap sang bocah. Jaejoong tersenyum imut memandang ke arah bocah yang diketahuinya bernama Yunnie tersebut. Jaejoong mengajak Yunho untuk bermain bersamanya, walau mulannya Yunho terlihat enggan tetapi Jaejoong tetap bersikeras mengajaknya bermain. Akhirnya Yunho mengalah dan bermain lari-larian bersama Jaejoong, tidak lupakan dirinya ikut tertawa lepas bersama Jaejoong melupakan kesedihannya yang baru kehilangan orang tua kandungnya.

.

.

.

 _ **Present**_

"Kamu sedang memikirkan apa Boo?" tanya Yunho, memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang. Kini mereka berdua sedang berdiri di balkon sebuah hotel berbintang lima. Hotel milik keluarga Kim yang menjadi tempat resepsi pernikahan mereka tidak lama tadi.

Jaejoong yang awalnya sedang melihat gemerlapan malam, dihiasi lampu-lampu yang indah hanya tersenyum mendapat perlakuan lembut dari kekasihnya sejak dari dia baru berusia 22 tahun itu kini sudah menjadi suaminya di usianya yang ke 27 tahun. Jaejoong bersandar nyaman di bahu sang suami namun matanya tidak berhenti dari memandang indahnya malam dan bibirnya tidak hentinya tersenyum bahagia.

"Tidak. Cuma lagi melihat keindahan kota Seoul." Jawab Jaejoong. Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh sang istri. Yunho turut melakukan hal yang sama seperti Jaejoong.

"Boo, aku masih penasaran kenapa kamu menerimaku" ucap Yunho tiba-tiba. Jaejoong memutarkan tubuhnya menghadap Yunho lalu memeluk leher Yunho. Matanya memandang tepat ke dalam mata setajam musang suaminya. Yunho meletakkan tangannya di pinggang ramping sang istri dan turut memandang ke dalam doe eyes istrinya.

"Kamu ingat bocah berumur 4 tahun di panti asuhan?" tanya Jaejoong. Yunho hanya mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba mengingati hal tersebut.

"Bocah? Joongie? Apa itu kamu Boo?" tanya Yunho terkejut. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Yunho tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak menyadarinya kalau Boojaenya adalah sang cinta pertama waktu dia masih kecil dulu. Bocah yang setiap minggu menghabiskan waktu bermain bersamanya tetapi tidak lama karna bocah tersebut mengikuti orang tuanya untuk pindah ke Jepang.

"Ne Yunniebear. Itu aku" jawab Jaejoong. Jaejoong sengaja menyembunyikan semuanya karna mahu memberi kejutan buat Yunhonya dan tadaaa.. suprisenya menjadi.

Jaejoong memandang wajah tampan sang suami. Kini tiada lagi Yunho si cupu, yang ada sekarang Yunho yang berbeda. Yunho yang tidak lagi memakai kaca mata kudanya, Yunho yang tidak lagi menyikat rapi rambutnya, Yunho yang lemah. Kini yang ada hanya Yunho si namja yang memiliki ketampanan yang di akui ramai, Yunho yang kuat dan melindungi Jaejoongnya, Yunho yang manly dan bertubuh kekar. Semuanya berubah semenjak Yunho di terima bekerja di Kim Corp, Jaejoong yang mengubah penampilan belahan jiwanya supaya Yunho tidak lagi ditindas orang lain

Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong erat. Lengkap sudah kebahagiannya. Bocah yang dirindukannya rupa-rupanya sudah lama berada di dekatnya dan yang lebih penting sekarang sudah pun menjadi istrinya. Istri yang sangat dicintainya, anugerah terindah di dalam hidupnya.

"Terima kasih Boo, Joongie" lirih Yunho. Mengecup lembut ubun-ubun istrinya penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Jaejoong membalas pelukan suaminya tidak kalah eratnya. Mereka berpelukan memandang indahnya malam, meresapi masa-masa bahagia ini bersama.

Cinta pertama tidak semestinya menjadi cinta terakhir tetapi siapa yang menyangka kalau cinta pertama bisa menjadi cinta yang abadi buat selamanya. Cinta adalah sesuatu yang tidak sempurna jika tidak ada perjuangan di dalamnya, dan cinta tidaklah mudah untuk diperjuangkan jika kita menjadi seseorang yang lemah.

Jadilah kuat demi cintamu, jadilah seorang perjuang untuk cintamu tetapi jadilah seorang yang lemah dan memerlukan dukungan buat cintamu. Lengkapilah cintamu dengan keikhlasan. Karna ikhlas adalah kunci sebuah hubungan itu menjadi lebih harmonis. Mencoba memahami satu sama lain lebih penting daripada mencoba membuktikan cinta siapa lebih besar.

.

.

.

END

FF apa ini.. #plakkkkkkk.. hehehehe.. thanks buat yang sudah meluangkan waktunya membaca ff gaje ini. Aku harap kalian terhibur membacanya.

Buat yang pusing karna tidak tercatat usianya, Jaejoong muda 1 tahunan dari Yunho. Yoochun seumuran dengan Yunho, Junsu seumuran dengan Jaejoong dan Changmin seperti biasa menjadi yang paling muda. Umurnya 1 tahunan dibawah JaeSu..


End file.
